wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Earthen
The Earthen are stony proto-beings similar to dwarves created by the Titans to help shape the world of Azeroth. They hibernated after the destruction of the Well of Eternity and transformed into dwarves upon awakening. The history of the earthen and their transformation into the race known as dwarves can be found recorded in the Discs of Norgannon in Uldaman. History War of the Ancients During the War of the Ancients, most "dwarves" chose to seal the gates of their underground cities, leaving the night elves to face the demons on their own . However, while they didn't have much contact, there were earthen who fought during the war . A group of earthen were convinced to join the Alliance against the Legion by the dragon-mage Krasus, even while being looked down upon by the Night Elves. It was a reluctant truce, as the earthen were called in by Krasus, Rhonin and Malfurion in defiance of the xenophobic commander, Desdel Stareye. The earthen were initially put to the outskirts of the host, but after Stareye's "tragic" demise, their warriors were put to their best use under the new commander, Jarod Shadowsong. When the world was sundered by the Well of Eternity's implosion, the earthen were deeply affected. Reeling with the pain of the earth itself, the earthen lost much of their identity and sealed themselves within the stone chambers where they were first created, Uldaman, Uldum and Ulduar, the Titan cities where the earthen first took shape and form. Buried deep beneath the world, the earthen rested in peace for nearly eight thousand years. Awakening Though it is unclear what awakened them, the earthen sealed within Uldaman eventually arose from their self-imposed slumber. These earthen found that they had changed significantly during their hibernation. Their rocky hides had softened and become smooth skin, and their powers over stone and earth had waned. They had become mortal creatures. Calling themselves dwarves (a name they adopted from the night elves), the last of the earthen left the halls of Uldaman and ventured out into the waking world. The ones who didn't become dwarves, became troggs. It is unknown why some devolved into troggs while others evolved into dwarves. Naming Although the present earthen of Ironforge, etc. call themselves the dwarves, a small snippet in the third War of the Ancients book states that during the time of War of the Ancients the term dwarf was actually a derogatory term used by the night elves of that time to belittle what they considered an inferior race. However it's unclear why the Earthen eventually decided to adopt this rude terminology to name themselves. Brann Bronzebeard suggests in one of his books that when the humans first met the dwarves they just simply called them dwarves. Since then the dwarves have kept this name, although some dwarves insist being named earthen. Physiology They have skin of rock, do not need to breathe and can tunnel around without shovels or picks. Category:Lore Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Earthen Category:Dwarves